Journey to the Arrowverse
by Ascended Demon
Summary: This story will be revised and edited. I messed up pretty bad, as I ended up venting out some hate when writing this. I'm not afraid to admit that. This story will be on hold for a long while.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, or, he thought it was. There was light that forced him to slowly open his eyes, and he found himself on a sidewalk. It felt like he had fallen on the concrete, because his side had been hurting, but only for a moment. He found it odd how the pain faded away so quickly, but he shrugged it off before looking around, trying to figure out where he was.

It had to be nighttime, and the buildings around him looked familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. He knew these buildings weren't a part of the town he lived in, especially when all of it was too urban. Yet he knew some of these buildings. But from where?

"What happened to me?" The young boy asked himself as he began walking down the sidewalk, not knowing what else to do.

The city was unlike any place he had been to in his life, but why did he feel like he knows this place at the same time? There were many buildings he had never been to. There was Central City Picture News.

"Wait, what?" He looked at the building, then shook his head. The name of the building did not change, and he looked around the street. He knew where he was, but it shouldn't be possible. He didn't live in a world where things like this happened. Or did he? He was just some civilian for that matter.

"Oh, my god." He breathed deeply. "Oh, god. I'm in the Arrowverse. And there's no way this is a dream. How do I get home?" Then he sighed. "Yeah, there's only one way I'm getting home. I hope Barry knows how to do interdimensional travel. Or maybe Cisco. I gotta find STAR Labs."

So after looking around the area one last time, he began walking down the sidewalk, hoping that by some chance he'd manage to find STAR Labs.

He didn't know how long he was walking, since he had gotten lost a few times. And he realized that he wouldn't find STAR Labs like this.

"Man, I should've just gone to Picture News and ask Iris for directions. Unless she doesn't work there yet. Or at all in this universe. AH, it makes no sense! This could be like one of those fanfic versions of the Arrowverse for all I know!"

Just then, he heard what sounded like an alarm a few blocks away. It sounded like an alarm that was heard whenever a store was being robbed. Normally, he wouldn't go near potentially armed robber, but if there was a robbery, then Barry would be there to stop it. So, he wasted no time before he began running towards the source of the alarm.

However, when he arrived, he saw the robbers were still taking jewelry from a jewelry store. Barry had not arrived yet, and that's when he realized that there was the possibility that Barry hadn't become the Flash yet. That, or he wouldn't be the Flash. Either way, Alex wasn't going to let this robbery go on, even though he was afraid.

"Hey!" He shouted as he walked into the store.

Almost immediately, the robbers aimed their weapons at him, but then there was a rush of wind and a flash was seen as the robbers were knocked aside. Alex noticed that all of them were now disarmed, and he looked to his right to see _him._

"Barry." He whispered, but he heard the faint sound of footsteps and looked to see that there was another robber outside the store. The gunman quickly aimed a handgun at Barry, and instinctively, Alex shoved the Flash out of the way. However, he had moved himself directly in the path of the bullet the moment the trigger was pulled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cisco! Caitlin!" Barry yelled as he ran into the Cortex room with Alex in his arms. "You guys gotta get in here!"

"Barry, who is that? Why didn't you take him to the hospital?" Caitlin asked in alarm.

"Caitlin, I don't know who he is, but he said my name. My actual name." Barry stated. "And one of the robbers shot him in the head."

"What? How is he even alive?" Cisco asked in shock.

"I don't know." Barry said before setting Alex down on the hospital bed they had. "He just said my name, then moved me out of the way before the bullet could hit me."

Caitlin walked over to examine the wound, only to find a small blood stain, and no wound whatsoever. "Barry, he's fine."

"Wait, what?" Barry took a closer look, and his eyes widened when he saw that there was no wound. "I don't get it, I saw him get shot."

At that moment, Alex began to stir before he slowly opened his eyes as he groaned in discomfort.

"Uh, what happened?"

"You got shot." Cisco answered.

"I hate you, Cisco. Or Vibe. Whatever dumb nickname you've given yourself." Alex said in annoyance, making Cisco's eyes widened. "Vibe? Really? That's the best you can come up with? Next time, let people give themselves their own names."

"Okay, first off, I give great nicknames." Cisco said, obviously offended. "And second, how do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, how do you know us?" Barry asked.

Alex sat up. "Hold on, I need to figure out when this is. Did you meet Jay Garrick?"

"Uh, yeah." Barry answered in confusion.

"Did you find out that he's actually Zoom?"

"How do you know that?"

"Well, this is going to sound completely insane, even for you. I am not from this universe." Alex stated.

"What, you're from Earth 2?" Cisco asked.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Nope. Not at all. I come from a _universe_ similar to yours. Cars, buildings, and certain machines. The main difference is we don't have superhumans. Or metahumans, as you call them."

"Wait, if no one has powers in your universe, then how did you get here?" Barry asked.

Alex shrugged. "I've asked myself that a few times when I was trying to find STAR Labs. I figured that if I found you, you'd help me get home. I mean, you're a pure hearted superhero."

"Okay. How did you know I would help? And more importantly, how do you know anything about us?" Barry asked.

"Simple. I come from an entirely different multiverse. In my universe, there's a fictional multiverse called the "DC Multiverse." Comics, movies, and TV shows of superheroes." Alex explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cisco asked in confusion.

Barry and Caitlin exchanged a look, then Caitlin looked at Cisco.

"Cisco, I think he means that our multiverse is the DC Multiverse."

* * *

Joe rubbed his head. "So, let me get this straight. You're from a universe where all this is just a show?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I imagine that you know almost everything about us?" Stein asked.

Alex sighed. "Not everything about you. No offense, but the show you're in isn't my favorite. Neither is Oliver's show "Arrow."

Oliver nodded. "Arrow, huh? Alright, so, what do you know about us?"

"Well, I know some things about you. Most of what I know is about Barry and everyone in this show "The Flash." One of my only favorites. And I gotta say, Barry, you're different from a lot of your other counterparts, and I'm talking about the ones who are Flashes in animated series or movies." Alex said.

"Wait, there are other universes where I'm the Flash?" Barry asked in surprise.

"Well, duh." Alex replied, as if it was obvious. "I mean, before this show, I think there were other animated shows that had you as the Flash, and a lot of comic books. I saw a scene from one of the first movies or shows of you, but it was terrible. The graphics and all that. Although, there's this great movie called "Justice League." It has, Batman, who's basically Oliver's equal. There's Wonder Woman, an Amazon Warrior, and maybe a goddess. I need to look into that. There's also my favorite, Superman. And there's you. The Flash, just a different appearance, not a CIT until the end of the movie, and he doesn't have Team Flash."

"Wait, Barry doesn't have us?" Cisco asked.

"Nope, and I think it's better that way." Alex stated. "In Season 3, you're a real selfish asshole, Cisco. Barry goes back in time to save his mother, then resets it when he realizes what he did, then your brother dies."

"Wait, what?" Cisco asked in alarm.

"Oh, shut up, Cisco. I mean, you practically wanted Dante gone. And it's your fault Barry was driven to going back in time. Henry died, and instead of being there for Barry, you lock him up because you think he's too vengeful. I've never seen anyone so selfish. Only Oliver is the good guy, the rest of you are just Barry's true enemies sometimes." Alex sighed. "That's why the Barry in Justice League is better. No selfish and pitiful excuses of friends to get in the way of everything and always whine."

"Okay, come on, you said Dante died because of me, so Cisco has a right to be bad." Barry said in his friend's defense.

"That's what I'm talking about, Barry!" Alex exclaimed. "You gotta find real friends, because everyone here will turn into a weakness for you. Only Oliver seems to be your real friend. When everyone was mad at you, it's like they thought they wouldn't have done the same, that they wouldn't been better. Then, aliens come around and Cisco makes everything worse."

"What, what'd I do?" Cisco asked in surprise.

"Well, being a real asshole, you go back in time with a team called the Legends to capture one of these aliens, then you free the alien from the government." Alex replied, glaring at him. "You were mad at Barry for something you would've done, then you just decide that it's okay for you to mess with time. The aliens then create a bomb meant to destroy all metahumans, and it'll kill at least two million normal humans if I'm correct."

"Okay, just stop!" Barry yelled. "Look, I know you don't like Cisco, but I'm sure he didn't know."

"I don't think it would've made much of a difference, Barry." Alex replied. "See, that's the thing. The team, especially Caitlin and Cisco, blame you for wrecking their lives and leaving them to pick up the pieces, but as far as I'm concern, what happened to them could be considered their punishment. Hell, the Speed Force, a sentient primordial energy could've stopped you from going back, but it didn't, because unlike everyone in this room, except Oliver, it understood why you did what you did."

"But Cisco losing his brother? Do you really think he deserves that?" Barry asked.

"Did those people who were killed by both the Particle Accelerator and the metahumans deserve to die?" Alex glared at Caitlin. "The way you snapped at Barry, it's like you've forgotten what you did. Murdering so many people."

"We didn't know the Particle Accelerator would explode." Caitlin said in her defense.

"And Barry didn't know what would happen if he went back in time!" Alex snapped. "You may have become Killer Frost, but if you weren't so weak, you could've resisted. Then again, I pretty sure you meant what you said." He looked at everyone in the room. "And have you all considered the possibility that everything was already messed up? I mean, Eobard went back in time to kill Barry, but ended up killing Barry's mother. That wrecked the timeline, and by going back to save his mother, Barry practically fixed it."

"You don't understand -" Harry tried to say.

"Shut up." Alex cut him off. "Just shut up. You... You're the worst. You created the metahumans, you thought you were so big. Zoom may have not been a hero, but he was right about you. You're no better than the Reverse Flash. Not even close."

The stress he was feeling became too great, so he immediately stormed out of the room, shoving Diggle out of his way.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm gonna be honest. That's exactly how I feel about Cisco, Caitlin, and Harry. Why is it that they aren't as forgiving to Barry as he was to them? After all, he just wanted his mother back. Cisco and Caitlin killed so many innocent people. Neither of them knew what would happen, and what gave Cisco, Caitlin and everyone else the right to be angry at Barry? Seriously, I believe Cisco losing his brother and Caitlin becoming Killer Frost were their punishments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'd like to apologize to you all for not updating in so long. I got caught up with some of my other stories, and I also had writer's block every now and then. I've been lazy lately, but I'm gonna try to update more. I already have a plan for updating my stories.**

* * *

Alex let out a tired sigh as he sat there on the rooftop of the tallest building he could find in Central City. He needed a way to cool down, and the view of the city around him was able to do just that as he gazed down at everything below. Central City actually looked better in real life than it did on a TV screen, which was purely amazing. The fact that he was actually in another universe would've been exciting. Well, it was exciting, except after what had went down earlier, he couldn't feel too grateful for the fact that he was able to get here. Then again, things were rather uneventful at the moment, unless he managed to watch Barry fight crime in real life.

If he was being honest, he didn't actually intend to snap that easily, and most of the time, he can control himself. But just looking at them, he remembered all the times he saw Cisco, Caitlin, and everyone else at their worse whenever he watched "The Flash", and it was just far too easy for him to dislike them, and that was about as much control as he had over himself. Still, it felt almost as though he had been forced to be angry at them, not my a metahuman, but like deep down, he just naturally didn't like those who hurt Barry. Of course, it wasn't the first time he was upset by how people have hurt good people like Barry, especially when those people are supposed to be his family! Maybe since he knew for sure that it was all real, it made it all so much worse.

Looking down at his palm, he remembered when he had been shot in the head, and yet, here he was, perfectly fine. Not even Gideon could fix such a fatal wound. At least, he didn't think the AI could, regardless of how advanced the Waverider's equipment was.

"Must be a regenerative healing factor." If there was anything he understood, it was powers and abilities. "Unless it's something else."

"Unless what's something else?"

Alex didn't turn around, but instead, just sat there. "What took you so long? With your speed, you could've found me an hour ago."

"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly know where to look to be honest." Barry admitted as he walked over and sat down next to Alex. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to enjoy the view. Central City looks better than I thought, especially when it's real. I doubt there's a Central City where I'm from."

"What's it like in your universe?"

"Normal. It's normal. I think each universe operates with its own laws, and that each one is beyond mortal understanding. I wouldn't be surprised if Stein couldn't fathom the universe, regardless of his intelligence. The arrogant fool."

"How do you know he's arrogant?" Barry asked.

"Because I''ll admit it, I saw the show he was on." Alex admitted.

"What show? Isn't he on "The Flash" or whatever my show's called?" Barry asked in confusion.

"Not as much as before. Somewhere in 2016, Stein, Jax, Ray, Sara, Kendra, Carter, Leonard, and Mick are kidnapped and recruited by a time traveller from the year 2166 to stop Vandal Savage from ruling the world."

"That's impossible. We killed Savage. We were all there." Barry objected.

Alex sighed. "Barry, you cannot imagine just how much of a villain Savage truly is. He's four thousand years old, he recruited lots of followers over the years, and unless Kendra or Carter are to kill him, then he can be restored from a single cell. I'm surprised Joe thought you all could handle the mad man, cause by 2166, Savage will rule the world, and only the Legends can stop him."

"And he actually recruited Snart and Mick?" Barry asked incredulously.

"Hey, so they seemed like bad guys, get over it, Barry. You need to show everyone how kind you really are, otherwise you're like them. Although, personally, I think Mick grew to have more good than Snart. Besides, you couldn't understand what they've been through. Or what they're about to go through, for that matter. Mick made some mistakes, but he came around in the end. He saved Ray from a gulag, he decided to turn on the Legion of Doom and fix reality after realizing that helping them was a mistake, he's a hero _and_ a legend, Barry. You could learn a thing or two from him."

The Flash laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. So next time you see them, don't let your emotions become your weakness. The world needs them to stop Savage, then Eobard Thawne. He's out there, and it's up to them to stop him. And, Barry, I learned that the reason Thawne still exists is because the Speed Force allowed him to defy the ancestral paradox in order to prevent a paradox. Your fight with him is done."

"This is a lot to take in."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I think I said too much too soon. Either way, all we gotta do is wait for Rip Hunter to kidnap and recruit the Legends, and before you know it, Savage will be gone. After they kill him three times in three separate time periods." He didn't have to look at Barry to know he had a look of confusion. "Story for another time. In case you see him again, tell Joe and the others to back off, because a future world ruler is way out of there league. He's kinda out of your league."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yep. Don't worry, Barry. You still have Zoom to deal with if that makes you feel better. Oh, that reminds me, when Zoom says that your earth is at the center of the multiverse, don't listen to that nonsense, cause he knows nothing. And please, find another name for each universe you go to that doesn't have "earth" and a number in it. That makes them sound less significant."

Barry chuckled, shaking his head. "You ready to go back?"

Alex shook his head. "I think I'm gonna go explore the city, get used to being here. I doubt Cisco's boring powers can get me home."


End file.
